Adventures
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Tony and Ziva take a nighttime adventure one night after work. The scene that Ziva sees is magnificent. Tiva oneshot.


**Elisa's prompt was "connection." I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**Their connection was small but strong. There were never any spoken words between the two of them. They would just give each other a look, and they would know. They could feel each other's pain. They knew how to comfort each other.

They never did discuss their stolen glances. Nothing really needed to be discussed after all. They would just give each other one look, and then know what the other was thinking. In one look, they could plan the night's events.

That night was different than most nights. She wanted to stay in; he, on the other hand, wanted to go out. It was weird because they never went out. She agreed, though, and by the time they left headquarters, the only thing they knew was that nothing was planned.

So, they drove. He was the one in the driver's seat, because he couldn't stand how she drove down the back country roads. He knew that he would throw up if she drove. She drove too fast every time, and it nearly scared him to death. He couldn't deal with it. So, he was driving. It was better that way too, because he kind of knew where their final destination was.

He continued to drive, the sun setting in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her shooting him curious glances, but she didn't say anything. She really didn't have to say anything. He knew that she was dying to know where they were going, but he wasn't going to slip. So, he continued to drive. The car ride was quiet, but neither of them minded. That was how they worked.

They had been driving for 45 minutes when she finally spoke.

"Tony, where are we going?" she asked, looking over at him.

"You will see, Ziva. This is an adventure. I promise you will like it," Tony replied.

Ziva huffed an impatient sigh and crossed her arms. "This must be a fun adventure then," she muttered.

"Don't worry. It is," he replied.

Then, Tony focused solely on driving. It wasn't until a half an hour later, when the sun had completely set, that he pulled over and parked the car.

"Where are we, Tony?" Ziva asked, getting out of the car and looking around.

They were at the entrance of a forest; Ziva turned and looked up at him, confused.

Tony looked down at her, smiling. He took her hand and gently pulled her towards the forest. He knew that she wanted to know why they were there. Their connection was so strong that they didn't need to communicate.

"Here, follow me and I'll show you," he said, walking through the forest.

She nodded and followed him, keeping a tight grip on his hand. They walked for a good ten minutes before they exited the forest onto a hill.

He stopped and looked down at her. The sky was clear and there were no buildings blocking their view; they had driven right into the country.

"Tony, why are we here?" Ziva asked, studying his hazel eyes.

"Shh, Ziva. C'mon. Just a little bit further and you'll see," Tony replied, starting to walk again.

They trekked down the hill, and five minutes later he heard her gasp softly.

"You like it?" he asked.

A simple waterfall trickled down from a cliff into a small lake. Even though it was dark out, the moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the scene in front of the couple.

"This is spectacular, Tony. How did you find this?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, turning his back on the waterfall. He pulled Ziva closer to him and he looked into her brown eyes. "I did my research, Ziva. I can be a romantic guy when I want to be," he joked, smirking.

Ziva finally looked away from the waterfall and looked into his hazel eyes. "Well, it is amazing," she replied, touching his cheek.

"That's not all," Tony replied.

"There is more?"

"There's more," he said, taking her hand again. Tony led her past the waterfall, further away from the car.

They made it to another hill. They could see the stars shining brightly in the night sky from the hill, and Ziva's jaw dropped.

"This is really amazing, Tony."

"Look at all the stars. Look how they shine for us. They know that I love you and that you love me. They are on our side. They understand us," he murmured gently in her ear.

His comment sent shivers down her spine, and she moved closer to him. "I am speechless, Tony. I really am."

He smiled and then said, "Good. I did my job."

After saying that, Tony placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. He knew that their connection was strong; nothing would ever bring them down or tear them apart.


End file.
